Fire Rooster
250px |strength = 3 |health = 1 |cost = 2 |set = Event |class = Sneaky |tribe = Pet Zombie |trait = None |ability = This moves to a random lane when a Plant is played here. When this enters a lane: Do 1 damage to all Plants here. |flavor text = According to the Chinese Zodiac, it's the year of the Fire Rooster. Crispy fried Plants for all your Zombies!}} Fire Rooster is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play and has 3 /1 . It does not have any traits, and its ability moves it onto another random lane every time a plant is played on the same lane as it and does 1 damage to all plants on the lane it moves to. It was introduced in update 1.10.22 along with and Defensive End. It became craftable as of update 1.12.6. It was made available in the Lunar New Year event and was available from 24 January 2017 to 31 January 2017. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' This moves to a random lane when a Plant is played here. When this enters a lane: Do 1 damage to all Plants here. *'Set:' Event Card description According to the Chinese Zodiac, it's the year of the Fire Rooster. Crispy fried Plants for all your Zombies! Update history Update 1.10.22 *Added to the game. Update 1.12.6 *Became craftable. Strategies With Fire Rooster can be a tough zombie to take out due to its ability, letting it essentially do 4 damage to a plant. Its ability allows it to take out a fragile plant hiding behind a Team-Up plant. If your opponent tries to manipulate Fire Rooster to attack a plant that is strong enough to destroy it, use moving tricks like Smoke Bomb to move it again, dealing more damage. To make it even more dangerous, playing Super Stench or Barrel of Barrels or having on board allows it to destroy most plants when it moves to another lane with plants on them. However, it is quite weak in terms of health, so do not expect it to stay long unless you have boosting material. Neptuna and have the best usages out of Fire Rooster, as Neptuna can play health boosting and moving tricks to aid Fire Rooster, while Brain Freeze can use it in a pet deck to synergize and make it even more dangerous. Brain Freeze can also easily raise its stats to improve its survivability. It is a good idea to increase its strength, as if it moves into your opponent's lane, it can do a lot of damage, and if it moves into a lane with plants, it can do heavy damage to them. Maniacal Laugh is a great option to use on Fire Rooster, as it will be unpredictable where it will end up, and likely result in most plants being destroyed. Another great strategy is with Hunting Grounds, since Hunting Grounds gives any zombie the Hunt trait, playing Fire Rooster there can not only give Fire Rooster +1 /1 , but also the Hunt trait. Against The best method for dealing with Fire Rooster is by using tricks that can take it out immediately. In addition, filling the field with plants so Fire Rooster can't escape is also an option, but expect a plant to be destroyed or damaged in the process. Look out for tricks as well, as the zombie hero can easily move Fire Rooster to become more dangerous. From turn 4 onwards, Sour Grapes will be an immediate counter. If you are playing as a hero, be careful of playing plants with 1 health, especially Shroom for Two, as Fire Rooster will destroy both Shroom for Two and if it moves to their lane. You can also force Fire Rooster to go to a ground lane, and then play Scorched Earth. Hot Date is also a useful counter, as it forces Fire Rooster to move to its lane, which causes both of them to be destroyed. Cards like and Prickly Pear also immediately destroy Fire Rooster if it ends up in their lane. Gallery Fire Rooster Statistics.png|Fire Rooster's statistics 42FireRooster.png|Fire Rooster's card FireRoosterCardImage.png|Fire Rooster's card image IMG 2430.png|Fire Rooster's grayed out card that is one hot cock, i like the spicy chicken bucket.png|Fire Rooster's textures Fire Rooster HD 2.png|HD Fire Rooster FireRoosterAttacking.png|Fire Rooster attacking Fire Rooster's Burning Bloomerang.png|Fire Rooster tinted gray activating its ability TheYearofTheFireRooster.png|Fire Rooster destroyed Frozen Rooster.jpg|Fire Rooster frozen FireRoosterOvershootAttack.jpg|Fire Rooster about to do an Overshoot attack DeadlyFireRooster.png|Fire Rooster with the Deadly trait Bullseye Fire Rooster.png|Fire Rooster with the Bullseye trait FireRoosterTwoTraits.png|Fire Rooster with a star icon on its strength Flychick.png|Fire Rooster floating due to a glitch TintedGrayFireRooster.jpg|Fire Rooster tinted gray due to a glitch Giant rooster.jpg|Gigantic Fire Rooster due to a glitch Grey and Giant Rooster.jpg|Gigantic Fire Rooster tinted gray due to two glitches at once RockWallonFireRooster.jpg|Rock Wall being played on Fire Rooster ShameRocket on You Fire Rooster.jpg|Shamrocket being played on Fire Rooster bruteroost.jpg|Brute Strength being played on Fire Rooster RIP Chicken Nanami.png|Barrel of Barrels being played on Fire Rooster EventRewindBundleFireRoosterEnergyDrink.png|Fire Rooster on the advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle Old FRcard.jpg|Fire Rooster's card Trivia *Its card was slightly different from other Sneaky cards in some versions of the game, with some regions brighter than usual. This has been fixed in update 1.18.13. *When it is destroyed, it turns into a bucket of fried chicken, similar to Zombie Chicken in Plants vs. Zombies 2 when it is electrocuted. *Before it was introduced to the game, its original stats were 2 /2 . They can be seen in two Twitter posts from PopCap. *The egg it hatches from when it is played resembles a moon. This is a reference to the Lunar New Year, the holiday Fire Rooster is related to. *It is mentioned in Unexpected Gifts' description. See also * Category:Zombies Category:Pet cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Event cards Category:Sneaky cards